


Tiny Planet

by lookingforatardis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drunk!Timmy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tiff, honestly i dont know, oh man listen idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Armie crashing the BB after party





	Tiny Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamofhorses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhorses/gifts).



> Brooke is a beautiful human and she came to visit me after going to the Beautiful Boy premiere and literally everything she told me just made me want to write so much fic so here, have a lil thing inspired by everything we've now seen of that night

As if time had fragmented, splintered even, at every glance, every touch, every moment the light shifted over his ever changing features. The world had been altered, nothing quite comparing to the subtle alteration in gravity when he entered a room with intent. Gone was the timid boy dressing only hours earlier, replaced now by assurance and a complete awareness of the space he inhabited, the eyes on his suit trimmings. A sight to behold on any day, the sun seemed to shine differently with him in it, as the moon moved just so to best light his features now. Timmy strides through the room, smile wide, hands fidgeting at his sides as eager guests approach at once for their chance to gleam some significance from the way he moves.

Armie had forgotten, it seems, how profound the show could be in the eyes of those who had never experienced it before. He smiles and nods as someone passes, his eyes catching once more on the way he moves atop the table, the drama and fluidity to his actions. Watches as guests stand entranced, thoroughly captivated. Wonders when and how he stopped being so terribly affected. If he even was.

Perhaps it was the novelty that had worn off, though as he moves towards him he notices the lights shift over his features and he realizes he's never seen his face like this, illuminated at such an angle, delicate though strong. Perhaps novelty had nothing to do with anything when it came to Timmy. He sees Nick, waves, returns towards Timmy. Elizabeth is somewhere behind him, to his side, he isn't quite sure but mentally takes note to look after saying hello.

Saying hello proves difficult, as Armie realizes how much Timmy must have had to drink already, his face flushed, eyelashes fluttering, feet somehow still gracefully avoiding the carefully folded napkins. It almost makes him laugh, how reckless yet suave he appears, how everyone in here would leap to catch him if he so much as stumbled. Golden boy had never been a title, always a description, when it came to him.

"Tim--"

" _ Armie _ !" he interrupts, Armie's eyes widening in amusement as the boy- no, man- stumbles forward just enough to reach him, arms already outstretched, the thought that Armie wouldn't be waiting for such an action not even a thought in his muddled mind.  With an  _ oof _ Armie catches him, arms slung over his shoulders as he tries to remain upright. "Ah man you're here I can't believe it." Timmy's voice catches over the soundwaves of music, eyes bright, tongue darting over his lips excitedly. He thrives.

Armie helps him down with a laugh, nudging his side playfully and helping him regain balance when it sends him off just so. He watches a nearby guest extend a hand absentmindedly, lowering it, almost confused, as if to say  _ I'd catch him, too _ , without realizing they'd ever made a conscious decision to. Armie nods at Timmy's rambling and knows full well he couldn't stop the smile on his lips if he tried as Timmy leans forward, hands motioning near his body as his eyes dart about the room, lip caught between his teeth just enough. He's magnetic, a force, a current even that Armie is not quite immune to either.

Elizabeth joins them, Timmy gesturing wildly about the room and asking how Armie's premiere went, had they gone to his party, did they see so-and-so, lights up to say hello to someone Armie doesn't recognize. He smiles at the encounter, Timmy seemingly willing another drink into being without Armie noticing as he laughs brightly, his body almost coming in on itself as it always did in Armie's memory. He turns to Armie, grabs his arm, introduces the friend Timmy made during filming, tells them they like the same baseball team, gets distracted by another guest though his hand remains on Armie for a moment longer. There is no doubt the party is his, and only his, if only because he's shining the brightest.

He drifts, scatters like sand through the crowd to dance, converse, entertain and be entertained. Armie doesn't realize Elizabeth is speaking until she laughs, touches his arm, pulls his eyes from Timmy's form. He's something else, she smiles, eyes following. More confident. Armie nods, turns to her, agrees though he's not sure confidence has anything to do with it. He's learned, Armie thinks. Learned how these things work.

And he's damn good at it.

Truthfully, Armie isn't quite certain he's ever watched someone so drunk at an event like this still charm anyone and everyone in sight so effortlessly. He's more impressed than anything, and surprises himself with how content he is to watch while Timmy has his fun. Because it is, no mistake about it,  _ fun _ to him. Invigorating even, by the looks of it. Too late, too casually or carelessly or god forbid consciously, he's no different, eyes following, smile haunting, entranced.

When Timmy returns, he speaks fervently and gives Armie his drink, smiles wide and runs his tongue over his teeth like he's forgotten they're there, his arm looping around Armie when he laughs at Armie's commentary on how in love everyone seems to be with him.  _ No no no noooo they're not. _ His hand lifts to tuck his hair behind his ear, his eyes squinting momentarily when he remembers it's no longer there, the look gone instantly as his eyes skip back over the crowd. Enamored, then, Armie tries. Timmy likes this word better, bites his lip to stop the smile, his shoulders shrugging. It's crazy. Absolutely insane. Armie shakes his head and laughs, resists the urge to mess his hair up.

The party dies down as time passes, Armie thinks it's probably 2:30am before Timmy bounces around asking if he wants to do something afterwards. Armie can't help himself from shrugging, knowing full well he can't, shouldn't, finding it difficult suddenly to say no. Pizza? Burgers then? Stars? He'd meet him somewhere, had to say goodbye to everyone first, had to do this or that, Armie couldn't quite hear him though the sound had died down a little around them.

He doesn't see him until he's back at the hotel, his suit already hanging back up, Elizabeth checking her travel plans before falling asleep as he slips on shoes to walk to Timmy's room. Texts him once to make sure he's back, never having seen him leave the actual party. He knocks on the door and Timmy answers, sweats and hoodie thrown on haphazardly.

And he is everywhere, all at once, striding to Armie and then back to the bed to pick his suit coat up, back to the closet, back to Armie to hug him again, to the bed to sit, back to the mini fridge for some water, slowing only when Armie asks him to stop running around through laughter, settling on a sofa near his bed. Timmy smiles, exhaust showing slightly in the shift of his shoulders, the close of his eyes. He collapses on the other side of the couch and watches Armie breathe. Armie asks if he ruined any afterparty plans Timmy had. Timmy just rolls his eyes and pushes his heel into Armie's thigh. Tells him he felt electric tonight, that he'd never felt so galvanized by a crowd as he did earlier. Confesses he doesn't want it to end, his voice quiet, fingers pushed through his hair then twisting his bracelets. Armie tugs him closer and lets his arm fall around his shoulders. The fans, he doesn't know how to deserve them, he tells Armie. Tells him he isn't sure how to keep them from realizing he's just a fan himself. That they'll go away when he's not new, that they're going to realize he's just interesting because they don't know him. He sighs deeply when Armie reminds him that they love him for his fanboy past, for his raw emotion, for the things that won't fade.  _ I know I know Iknowiknowilknow. _ Timmy shakes his head and then nods, almost reassuring himself of Armie's words, of the thoughts he'd had himself but needed someone else to voice. Armie tickles his side and sits back a few inches to look into his eyes, watches Timmy relax into the cushions, his chest falling slowly.

The moonlight streaming through Timmy's window catches on his cheekbones and Armie stills, fondness filling his soul. Perhaps the novelty  _ had _ worn off, but in its place the warmth remained. Timmy, he realizes, is a tiny planet, his pull just strong enough to make thousands, millions even, reconsider if the Earth's gravity is truly necessary. For his light must be his own sun, his timidity his own moon, his depth that of oceans. No, perhaps the novelty will never subside with so much room in this universe to grow.

 


End file.
